Pokémon Trainer Online Oneshot Collection
by Basic Trainer
Summary: Ash's adventures in the world of Pokémon Trainer Online. Will he succeed and rescue not only his friends but all 10,000 people trapped in the game?


**I know everyone has been waiting for Champion of Champions to update but this has been knocking around my head for a little while and I thought it would be a good idea to get it out of the way so I can focus on the next chapter for CoC.**

 **This is going to be a bit different to what I usually do, I'm going to leave this open and every so often I'll post another oneshot from my Pokémon Trainer Online universe. They'll be in a vague order but probably won't follow directly after each other. Right now I'm going to be doing stuff like Gym Battles, meeting up with the rest of the gang, finding other friends and anything I can think of that could be an in-game event.**

 **All that being said, time to get to the oneshot itself.**

 **Enjoy.**

Pokémon Trainer Online Collection

Beginnings

"Come on buddy, it'll only be for a couple of minutes then we'll see each other."

"Pika, Pikachu."

"I know you don't like going in your Pokéball but you want to play this game too and going into your Pokéball is the only way for you to play it."

"Pikachu Pi Pikachu."

"They don't make the helmets for Pokémon."

"Pika!"

"Yeah, they probably should but there's no time to argue about that, everyone's going to be waiting for us. I'll do you a deal, when we stop for a break I'll write a letter to the company and ask them to start making helmets for Pokémon. Deal?"

"…Pi."

"Good. now Pikachu, return."

A red beam shot from the Pokéball and hit the Mouse Pokémon, turning him into a cloud of red pixels that were drawn back into the ball. Ash smiled at the ball and put it into the P.U.C, Pokémon Upload Connector, with all of his other Pokéballs. Now he was ready to try out this new game, Pokémon Trainer Online, he was taking nearly all of his Pokémon with him, his herd of Tauros were staying behind while the leader came with him.

The game had been created by Professor Akihabara and Doctor Yung, a VRMMORPG that allowed everyone to experience the life of a Pokémon Trainer without leaving home. The main difference between the game and real life was that a difficulty level was set depending on whether you were a Trainer already, how experienced you were and how strong your Pokémon were. In Ash's case he was put in one of the highest difficulty levels, for him every Trainer and Pokémon he came across would be significantly stronger then they would've been normally.

Taking one last look around his room at the trophies and badges he'd earnt before he went through the Full Dive for the first time, he nodded and slid his Pokédex into the slot in the computer, his Pokédex would allow him to log in and access his Pokémon once he started the game. He sat on his bed, put the helmet on and connected the strap under his chin, laying back and getting himself comfortable Ash closed his eyes and pushed the button on the helmet to start the game.

"Link Start." He said.

Various screen flashed up showing that his senses and motor functions had been diverted from his body and into the game. A box popped into his field of vision.

 **Would you like to use the provided Trainer Profile?**

 **Yes No**

Selecting yes Ash watched his Trainer Profile appear before him and another box came into existence.

 **Would you like to begin the game in your home region?**

 **Yes No**

Ash selected yes again.

 **Would you like to change your appearance?**

 **Yes No**

This time Ash selected no and came to the final question he had to answer.

 **Would you like to choose a Pokémon as a companion?**

 **Yes No**

Ash couldn't choose yes fast enough and as soon as the menu of his Pokémon came up immediately highlighted Pikachu's name. He confirmed his choice and a new screen appeared in front of him as Pikachu materialised at his side.

 **Your other Pokémon have been sent to the Regional Professor of your registered home region.**

 **You can access your Pokémon through a computer at the Pokémon Centre**

 **Or by visiting the Regional Professor.**

 **Welcome to Pokémon Trainer Online!**

A flash of light filled Ash's vision and as it cleared he could see the Indigo Plateau, now he just needed to find the place where he'd meet his friends. Ash looked down at himself and realised that the picture from his Trainer Profile was the one he'd started his journey with so he was wearing his Kanto clothes.

"Pika." The electric type groaned before immediately shaking himself and climbing onto Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, this feels a bit weird but we'll get used to it eventually." Ash scratched underneath Pikachu's chin. "Now let's go find everyone else."

Ash and Pikachu walked through Indigo Plateau searching for a café, the Indigo Flame, to meet up with his friends. The world of Pokémon Trainer Online was an exact replica of the real world but that didn't help Ash's sense of direction and even though he knew where the café was he still took a while to find his way there. When he arrived everyone else was there waiting for him and like him they all wore the same clothes they had when he first met them. Misty was talking with May, Dawn, Iris, Serena and Lily while Brock was stood with Cilan comparing recipes and Clemont scrolled through his game menus.

"Hey guys!" Ash shouted as he jogged towards them.

"You're late." Misty said as he approached. Pikachu automatically abandoned Ash's shoulder and jumped into Misty's arms, the red head smiled and quickly hugged Pikachu before scratching his ears.

"I know, it took a bit of convincing to get Pikachu to go back in his ball."

"Don't blame him just because you can't plan ahead. Now we're all here what do we do first?"

"I think we should get our Pokémon and then see if there's a tutorial so we know how the game works." Brock said.

"Sounds like a plan, so off to the Pokémon Centre and no flirting with Nurse Joy. She's a bunch of ones and zeros, you can't make her fall in love with you."

"Never underestimate the power of true love."

"I will resort to my old methods if you step out of line." Misty threatened.

"…I'll be good." Brock replied timidly as he covered his ears.

They were just about to head to the Pokémon Centre when a bright white light enveloped them all, when the light faded they found themselves in the Legends Arena, a place that was only used when the Pokémon Master was challenged. Around them they could see other players, all of the looking around and trying to figure out what was going on. A piercing screech split the air, drawing everyone's attention of a projection of two men wearing lab coats in the digital sky above their heads.

"Welcome one and all to Pokémon Trainer Online, I am Professor Akihabara." One of the men said.

"And I am Doctor Yung." The other added. "We've summoned all ten thousand players here for a special announcement. Before creating this game both myself and my esteemed colleague were pioneers in the fields of virtual reality and holographic technologies but due to a number of different circumstances our funding was cut."

"Those circumstances led to us meeting and developing this game together, this game is our proof that our technologies are both viable and effective, Doctor Yung's virtual reality programmes using my holographic interfaces created this world and with a little more development could also be used in the real world. However, to make a point and prove the merits of our work you are all now trapped inside this game."

A murmur of confusion rippled through the gathered players.

"That explains it then." Clemont muttered to himself.

"Explains what?" Cilan asked.

"The fact that there's no log out button in any of the menus." Further question were stalled when Doctor Yung spoke again.

"Should any of you look into your menus you will find a blank space where the log out button should be, this is not a glitch and there is no point in trying to make contact with the system admins, you won't get an answer." Doctor Yung's projection fixed his lab coat before continuing. "There have been some changes in the game from what you have been told, firstly there is no longer a difficulty setting, whereas you had been told that the level of your Pokémon and your level of experience would influence the strength of the Pokémon and Trainers you faced is no longer applicable. All wild Pokémon you meet will be at the level of a Gym Leader's team when facing a Trainer for their eighth badge."

"Secondly," Professor Akihabara said. "Gym Leaders are now set to the level of an Elite Four member, Elite Four members are the strength of a Champion, a Champion is the equivalent of the Pokémon Master and the Pokémon Master is four times stronger than he would be normally."

"Thirdly, wild Pokémon can appear in hordes it doesn't matter on the species of Pokémon be it a flock of Pidgey or a herd of Aggron. They may choose to ignore any Pokémon you have out and attack you directly so be aware of your surroundings."

"And lastly, if your Pokémon's HP reaches zero they will die in the real world, if your HP reaches zero you will die in the real world along with your Pokémon and if all of the Pokémon you have in your party die, so will you." People started to yell, scream and cry as this news hit them, it could be a lie but would anyone run the risk? "Now you will all be teleported to your home regions to begin your journey back here to the Legends Arena, follow the path of the Pokémon Trainer, the way of the Pokémon Master, only by defeating him will you clear the game and return everybody to the real world safely. Good luck." The projections disappeared as everyone was once again blinded by a bright light, when the light faded Ash found himself in Pallet Town with a few other people but Brock and Misty weren't with him, neither were any of the others.

"Home regions." Ash mumbled, "Must mean home towns too, so Brock's in Pewter and Misty's in Cerulean but that means everyone else is split up all over the world." Ash looked out towards Route One. "I have to help them. Come on Pikachu, we've got a lot of work to do." Spinning on his heels Ash ran towards Professor Oak's lab and jumped the fence to enter the ranch. "Call everyone buddy." Pikachu nodded and leapt off his shoulder sending a Thunderbolt into the sky. Seconds later a dull rumble was heard as a dust cloud appeared on the horizon. "Stop them before they get here, they need to know what's going on." Pikachu nodded again and when the rest of Ash's Pokémon were close enough he used Thunderbolt once more to stop them in their tracks. Ash then explained everything to them, quickly getting an agreement to help from them before he could even ask for them to risk their lives. They all felt the same way that he did, Ash's friends were his family and that meant they were their's too.

Going to each of this Pokémon one by one Ash looked at their status screens. At the top was their level and two bars, one marked HP and the other EXP. Beneath them were their stats, Attack, Defence, Special Attack, Special Defence and Speed, each of his Pokémon had different numbers in the stat fields dependent on how they fought. Underneath the stats was a section saying 'Stat Points' and each of his Pokémon had a number next to the heading. A quick glance at the guide told Ash he could use these points to strengthen any of his Pokémon's stats, he chose to wait until later and ask his Pokémon how they'd like to spend the stats but making sure to add some to their defences too. At the bottom of the screen were two boxes, one showing the Pokémon's ability and the other showing what item they held which at the moment was empty for all of his Pokémon.

A second screen showed the moveset of the Pokémon, which had been limited to four moves, each move could only be used a certain number of times and it seemed that the stronger the move the fewer number of times it could be used. Another look at the guide said that there were certain items available in the game that could be used to increase the Power Points or PP of his Pokémon's moves, it didn't however say how to get these items or what they actually were.

After checking all of his Pokémon Ash then checked his own status screen, on it was a picture of him and various lines came from it listing what he was wearing, the defensive qualities they possessed and other equipment that he had on him. Unlike his Pokémon he didn't have a level and had fewer stats, he had Strength, Vitality, Dexterity and Speed. His HP gauge sat at the top of his screen and was reliant on how high his Vitality stat was, his Dexterity related to his reaction times and agility while his Strength and Speed were just that. He gained experience just like his Pokémon but instead of earning levels when his experience bar filled he would gain a Stat Point.

Ash selected his Pokémon carefully remembering the types of Pokémon that lived on Route One and built his team around them, with some flexibility in case any changes had been made. With Pikachu on his shoulder and his belt holding the Pokéballs of Infernape, Primape, Greninja, Lycanroc and Tauros he stood at the edge of Pallet Town once more looking out at Route One.

"First we find our friends, then we beat this game."

"Pika!"

Being in total agreement with each other Ash took his first step on out of Pallet Town and was greeted with a message appearing before him.

 **You have just left a Safe Zone.**

 **Wild Pokémon will now appear.**

Smirking as he dismissed the message Ash spun his hat backwards.

"Bring them on." He started running towards Viridian City as a Raticate came into existence before him and charged with it's teeth glowing with power. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and slashed through Raticate with his tail coated in metallic energy before landing on back on Ash's shoulder with the Trainer having not broken his stride. Behind them Raticate flickered and exploded into a shower of pixels, a small screen appeared in front of Ash.

 **Raticate Defeated!**

Exp (Pikachu) – 45

Exp (Ash) – 5

Poké – 100

After a few seconds the screen vanished and Ash could see other flickers of light as more Pokémon appeared around him but for now they weren't targeting him, how long that would last was yet to be seen though.

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Basic Trainer**


End file.
